


Brighter Than the Sun

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is making her first public appearance since her brush with death at the hands of the Replicator. Dave swoops in to protect her. Will his protection be enough to make her feel comfortable enough to tell the whole team their joyous news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than the Sun

He had sent Erin up to the bar to get drinks fifteen minutes ago, and he was starting to get a little worried about her. Penelope caught his eye and smiled at him, one of those soft, reassuring, smiles that only she could give. "It's okay to go and check on her, even though I'm sure she's fine," she said, gesturing towards the bar with her head. "I'll keep the party hopping here while you're gone."

Dave nodded and got off his chair, threading his way through the pressing crowd in an effort to reach her once more. And then, the people parted, and he stopped to watch his beloved Erin.

She had been trapped at the bar by some punk in sunglasses, and Dave frowned a bit as he watched the way the younger man possessively stroked Erin's wrist, his thumb tracing the vile infinity scar the Replicator had left her with. Though, if truth be told, it was really his scar marring her body. If he had just gone with her that night, thrown caution to the wind, she would never have been hurt. Instead, he let John get to her, almost kill her, and they both were paying the price for his sins, now.

Erin looked up at him and gave him a pained smile. He knew that she was trying to forget that time, that she was trying to move on, but he couldn't help but dwell on it every time someone drew attention to that scar or she looked at him with hollow, trapped, eyes. As he watched, she mouthed just one word to him, "Please," and he knew that he had to go rescue her.

"I wondered what was taking you so long, bella. Is the bar that behind on drinks tonight?" he asked as he came up behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder, marking his territory. The other man didn't back off, though, and he narrowed his eyes at him, wanting to punch him for acting so familiar towards his Erin.

"I don't know, Davie. The bartender won't even come down here, and, well, I've had my time sort of occupied." She looked up at him, her eyes a stormy grey-green that told him she was tired and upset, that she needed him to rescue her. This was a side that he had yet to get used to, something that had only come out after Curtis had tried to destroy her.

"Well, the others are missing you something fierce, let's get some attention and then head back over. Excuse me!" he said loudly, getting the bartender's attention and motioning him over. The woman seemed to recognize him and she smiled, coming straight to them.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you two were together." She looked between Erin and him, and something clicked in her head. "Oh, my gosh, it's you two! Your story was on the news a few weeks back. Are you feeling all right now, ma'am?"

Erin seemed to shrink into him with the sudden onslaught of attention, her breathing became fast and thread. "I'm fine. David, get our drinks, I'm going back to the table." Standing up in a rush, she pushed her way through the crowd and fairly ran to the safety of their friends. The bartender looked at him in shock and he shook his head.

"What did you expect? She was very nearly murdered here a few months ago. Would you just bounce back from something like that?" He felt his blood boil at the woman's stupidity, and he struggled not to jump over the bar and deck her.

She vehemently shook her head, her eyes growing wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"That's the problem, none of you jagoffs think. You know what, cancel the drinks, we're going home." He turned on his heel and stalked off towards his group. Erin looked up at him, and he could see the tears in her eyes. "We're going back to my place," he said lowly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I don't like the atmosphere here."

Penelope nodded in agreement and poked Derek, smiling at him widely. "Rossi's going to break out the top shelf stuff for us tonight," she teased, causing Erin to smile a tiny bit. He was suddenly grateful for the woman and the friendship she had formed with Erin over the months of her rehab. "Let's go before he changes his mind."  
"Right behind you, Baby Girl." They waltzed out of the bar, followed closely by Reid and Blake. Hotch gave him a long look and he shrugged.

"I guess we'll meet you at your place, then. Come along, Jayje." She smiled at Erin, rubbing her shoulder as she passed by.

"All right, bella, let's get you home," he whispered in her ear, helping her to stand. She wobbled a bit on her feet, and he sighed, knowing that it was both a side effect of the medication she was still on and her nerves. "Don't worry, I'll carry you home if I need to."

"Thank you, Davie. I love you." She puckered her lips and he obliged her with a quick kiss. And then, he brought his arm to rest around her waist, his thumb stroking up and down in the gentle rhythm he knew she loved most.

The bartender tried to catch his eye as they breezed past, but he ignored her overtures, not willing to give a single inch in this case. By the time they reached their car, she was crying softly again, something she did a lot of these days. Her doctor had told him that that was to be expected as well, since she had been through a major trauma. Dave just wished that he had the right words to comfort her. He felt like all he was doing was making things worse.

"Would you like to break into some of my top shelf water, Erin?" She giggled a little as she slid into the passenger seat, looking up at him with eyes in love.

"You know, that sounds really good right about now. I could go for some Fiji or Pelligrino." She smiled and closed the door, waiting for him to join her. He hurried over to the driver's side and got in, starting up his car and driving into the night. "I have some news for us, once we're all together again," she whispered, and he wondered what she could possibly have to tell them.

Driving a little faster, he actually made it home before the others appeared, and he parked in the garage, guiding Erin inside. She glided over to the living room while he went to unlock the front door for their friends, and then he joined her, sitting next to her on the couch. She curled up against him and his hand came to rest on her arm, rubbing gently.

"Are you guys in the living room?" he heard Penelope call out minutes later.

"Yes!" he responded, sitting up a little straighter. As he looked down at Erin, he noticed, for the first time, that her breasts seemed to be larger than they had been a few weeks ago when she had last worn that particular blouse. "Don't tell me..."

She blushed a little, shrugging her shoulders. "That has to wait until everyone is here. I'm sort of glad that we're doing this at home, though, rather than in the bar. I know Penelope is going to be over the moon."

"Over the moon about what, sweet cheeks?" she asked and Erin shook her head. "Uh uh, you cannot build up something like that without following through. Spill."

"Not yet, Penelope. This has to be told only once, all at once." The woman nodded and took the last seat open next to them, reaching out for Erin's hand. His lover immediately clasped it tightly, threading their fingers together. Derek sat on the floor in front of them, looking towards him expectantly.

"Don't look at me! I have no clue what's going on, either."

"I was promised high quality booze, though. Can you deliver on that?"

He nodded and pointed over to the cabinet next to the television. "All the good stuff is in there. Drink whatever you'd like, I'm in a generous mood this evening."

Dave heard Erin sigh, and he wondered if she knew that he knew what she was going to tell them. He didn't have a chance to ask, as the others came into the room. JJ looked at them a little oddly, and he shrugged, snuggling Erin closer to his chest, unable to stop his hand from drifting protectively to her stomach. A knowing grin spread across the woman's face and he shook his head. She nodded in understanding and took a seat in his leather chair, curling her feet up underneath her. Hotch took Erin's chair, scooting it closer to JJ, and Dave raised his eyebrows at him. He just shrugged, his face not betraying anything.

The last to enter were Blake and Reid, and they both took up residence on the settee. "What does everyone want to drink?" Hotch asked once they were all seated, getting up and joining Morgan by the liquor cabinet. They passed around the drinks requested, and Hotch handed Erin her requested water bottle before reaching out and stroking her hair tenderly. "I'm sorry that all the noise got to you. It bothered me a lot, too, when I was released from the hospital after Foyet tried to kill me."

Erin nodded as she turned her face into David's chest. "Thank you, Aaron," she whispered, covering David's hand with her own. He listened to his beloved take a few deep breaths, calming herself down before she turned to face the others. "I'm so glad that all of you decided to join us in our home this evening. I know that Matt hasn't made it very easy for us to get together as often as we would like, and I hope he mellows out a little soon. Especially with the news that I have to tell you all."

They all seemed entranced by her words, and she shyly looked up at him, as if asking for his support. He nodded before leaning in to kiss her gently and he heard Penelope sigh before she opened her mouth once more. "That is so romantic, you two."

"We know," he replied, smirking at her, while Erin lightly slapped his chest.

"Anyway, if my math is correct, and barring an unforeseen circumstances, there will be another Rossi making their way into the world in thirty four weeks. I wanted to tell you all now, so that you would be understanding when I call Davie a lot. My last pregnancy wasn't the smoothest, and I didn't get a lot of support from Alan. So, I'm going to be making a lot of calls to Davie, since I'm so insecure right now."

As she had predicted, Penelope squealed loudly before tugging her into a tight hug. "Oh, my god, you're having a baby! This is so amazing!" They both burst into tears and he watched Erin hug Penelope back tightly. He knew by the way she was holding her that she was very close to a breakdown, so he let them be, not wanting to add to the stress of the moment.

"Just what the world needs, another Rossi strutting around," Blake teased, and he heard the most wonderful sound escape Erin's lips. Her rich, full, laugh filled the room, and soon the others were joining in. "Seriously, though, this is wonderful news."

She got up from the settee and strode over to Erin and Penelope, crouching down so that she was eye level with them. "I'm glad you don't hate me anymore. I've missed my best friend."

"I've missed my best friend, too. If you're going to be calling, make sure you send some of those my way, okay?" Erin nodded and then reached out an arm, drawing Blake into the circle of their hug.

"Way to make us feel left out," JJ quipped, and Erin popped up her head to smile at her. Gesturing with her head, she called the others to her, and David was not surprised when JJ and Morgan joined the hug, and when Hotch and Reid stayed back.

"I think this calls for a toast," Derek said when they had finally let go of each other. "Where do you keep the non-alcoholic champagne?"

"It's on the top shelf of the liquor cabinet," he replied, getting up and helping Morgan get out the flutes. As soon as everyone was holding a glass, he held his up. "To my Erin, and our future child. May we always be as blessed as we are in this moment."  
"Cheers!" the others replied, downing the fizzy drink.

The group broke up shortly after they toast had been given, though Penelope and Blake stayed behind, pulling Erin over to the fireplace to talk to her while he showed the others out. "So, you're going to be a father after all, Dave." He looked into his best friend's eyes and nodded. "Congratulations. This really is the best sort of surprise."

"Isn't it, though? When are we going to get a similar announcement from you and Jennifer?"

He watched the other man blush a little before he shrugged. "We have to wait until the divorce is finalized. We both do not want to cheat on Will, even if they are separated. Haley, well, I always knew that she was stepping out on me, and it hurt. I couldn't do that to another person."

"I understand. Have a good night!" Once he was gone, David shut the door and then headed back to his lover. "So, am I going to get a chance to have my lady love alone sometime this evening?"

Penelope gleefully shook her head. "Nope, we're going to have a girl's night, while we're still unattached. Sorry, Rossi!"

Shaking his head, he went over to the fireplace and pulled down the vase that always sat there. "Well, I wanted to do this one on one, but I'm not going to get the chance." He heard Penelope's soft gasp and knew that she knew. "Erin, come here a second, let's give you something else to talk about tonight."

She made her way to his side and looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Davie?"

"I was going to ask you soon, but, with the news of the impending little one, it kind of moves my timetable up a little. Erin, will you do me the honor of becoming the last Mrs. Rossi?"

He opened the ring box, revealing a deep blue sapphire flanked by diamonds. Hesitantly, she picked it up and then a bright smile spread across her face. "Yes. I will be your wife. I love you." Her lower lip trembled and he reached up to cup her face, running his thumb along her mouth. "Kiss me and then put this in its proper place."

"Yes, Ma'am," he responded, taking the ring from her hand. As his lips covered hers, he slipped the ring onto her finger before wrapping her up in a tight hug. "I love you, Erin."

He heard the chorus of aw's in the background and knew that Blake and Penelope were going stir crazy in wanting to congratulate his fiancée. "Go to them, before I get tackled. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, darling." She leaned up to kiss him once more. "For the first time in months, I feel like my life is bright."

"Brighter than the sun?"

"Indeed." She gave him another kiss before pulling away from him and joining the women, holding out her hand so that they could see the ring. Smiling, he watched them interact and felt that same brightness light up his heart. Life was finally going right for them, and he couldn't wait to see where things led.


End file.
